smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Smoki
Fikcyjne i po części mityczne stworzenia, występujące w niemal każdej ludzkiej twórczości związanej z gatunkiem fantasy, niezależnie od tego, czy jest książką, filmem, czy grą. Przedstawiane najczęściej w formie skrzydlatej, ziejącej ogniem bestii, o ciele pokrytym łuskami, oraz wielkiej miłości różnego rodzaju błyskotek, które często magazynują w siedlisku. thumb|322px Biologia smoków Budowa szkieletu Smoki wykazują budowę szkieletu typową dla kręgowców, poszczególne gatunki różnią się jednak między sobą z uwagi na odmienną liczbę łap i obecność lub brak skrzydeł. Smocze kości, choć niewiarygodnie lekkie, stanowią solidną podporę dla ciała oraz są miejscem przyczepu dla silnych mięśni. Gatunki osiągające potężne rozmiary potrzebują sprawnego, wytrzymałego układu ruchowego. Serce Co oczywiste, serce smoka cechuje znacznie większa wydajność pracy niż serca pozostałych zwierząt stałocieplnych. Ma ono cztery komory i cztery przedsionki, dzięki czemu krew sprawnie krąży w ciele. Ponadto serce smoka kurczy się około tysiąca razy na minutę (dla porównania: serce człowieka uderza 70 razy na minutę). Smocza krew może mieć kolor od jasnożółtego po czarny; w dużych ilościach wykazuje właściwości żrące, a wysuszona - leczy otwarte rany. Skrzydła Nie wszystkie smoki mają skrzydła, a u tych, które je posiadają,wyróżnia się dwa rodzaje kończyn służących do latania. Pierwszy to skrzydła nietoperzowe, zbudowane ze skórnej błony rozpiętej pomiędzy długimi kośćmi palców, z których każdy zakończony jest ostrym pazurem lub kolcem. Drugi rodzaj to skrzydła ptasie,pokryte kolejnymi warstwami piór. U niektórych gatunków, na przykład u wodnika, skrzydła są szczątkowe i nie umożliwiają lotu. Przypuszczalnie zwierzęta te tak dobrze radziły sobie skacząc, biegając, lub pełzając, że ta forma skrzydeł stała się czysto niepotrzebna. Skrzydła ptasie Smocze lotki mają wyjątkowo mocną, sztywną chorągiewkę, złożoną z promieni, od których odchodzą na boki promyki, pozaczepiane o siebie haczykami. Promyki smoczych piór odbijają światło, co daje opalizujący efekt, szczególnie wyraźny u lotopłazów. Kolekcjonerzy cenią smocze pióra, jednak mało kto jest na tyle lekkomyślny, by ryzykować skubanie pierza u żywego smoka; na ogół zbieracze wolą zaczekać na samoistne pierzenie. Poruszanie skrzydłami Skrzydła smoka są połączone z tułowiem niezwykłymi stawami kulistymi, niewystępującymi u innych zwierząt. Staw skrzydłowy oraz silne mięśnie pozwalają smokowi poruszać skrzydłami w górę i w dół, a także obracać je w różnych płaszczyznach, co jest niezbędne do wykonywania manewrów powietrzny'ch.' W BUDOWIE... Naturalne siedliska smoków Smoki zależnie od gatunku mogą zamieszkiwać i być przystosowanymi do życia na niemal każdym obszarze Ziemi, począwszy od zimnych rejonów Arktyki, na gorących pustyniach w Afryce skończywszy. (Nie pomijając przy tym rozległych wód mórz i oceanów). Ciekawostki *Motyw smoka występował już w starożytności. *Smoki pojawiają się na licznych herbach. *Każda ze starożytnych kultur, które wierzyły w istnienie smoków wyobrażały go sobie w odmienny sposób. *W Piśmie Świętym smok symbolizuje szatana. *Czasami smoki dzielone są na smoki żywiołów, lub też smoki pór roku. de:Drache Galeria Smoki Żywiołów Smok Ciemności Smok-cienia03.jpg Smok-cienia02.png Smok-cienia01.png Jb.jpg Smok Ziemi Smok_z.jpg Tyjukluko.png Smok-ziemi01.png Smok-ziemi02.png Smok-ziemi03.png Smok-ziemi04.png Smok-ziemi05.jpg Smok-ziemi06.jpg Smok-ziemi07.png smok z.jpg Card-dragons-sylannatcm2165125.png Earth_Dragon.png Earth_dragon_1.png Earth_Elemental_boss.png Hvkvhk.jpg Smok ziemi 1.jpg Smok ziemi 2.jpg Smok ziemi 3.jpg Smok ziemi 5.jpg Smok ziemi 7.jpg Sylannatcm2162284.png Smok Światła Smok-swiatla03.png Smok-swiatla02.png Smok-swiatla01.png Rhywrh.jpg Smok Śmierci Przykładowy Smok Śmierci.png Smok-smierci05.png Smok-smierci04.jpg Smok-smierci03.jpg Smok-smierci02.png Smok-smierci01.png Smok Ognia Beznazwy.png Smok-ognia04.jpg Smok-ognia03.jpg Smok-ognia02.png Smok-ognia01.png Smok Wody Y7ijuh7yk.jpg Urdijydr6i.png 68or.jpg Smok-wody04.png Ie75y76i.png| W8u765i5y.png Dziedzictwo Saphira Saphira.jpg Eragon-and-Saphira-harry-potter-eragon-and-twilight-22522904-640-427.jpg 657175-saphira super.jpg 10385757467a12384613482l.jpg Card-saphira.jpg Saphira brightscales by junothewolf-d4tgued.jpg Eragon-wallpaper 276929 15948.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Saphira in 1080P 3 by Dragonfanatic.jpg Saphira in 1080P 3 by Dragonfanatic.jpg Saphira Reloaded by JamesDragon.jpg Saphira wallpaper by eos429.jpg Saphira-película.jpg Saphira-bitwa2.jpg Saphira roar.png Saphira-saphira-28084711-564-533.png Tumblr ma64heQE4n1qm635uo1 500.jpg Cierń K,MzIwMDEyMzIsMTAwMDMw,f,Ciern.jpg Thorn swedish.jpg MurtaghandThorn.jpg Thorn.jpg Cierń 1.png Glaedr Glaedr 1.jpg Glaedr.jpg Glaedr dragon of oromis by murtagh231-d4tn5zz.jpg Glaedr dragon of oromis by junothewolf-d4tgwta.jpg Indeks.jpg Mlody glaedr by gilraen anarion-d8fcl9m.jpg Saphira and glaedr by junothewolf-d4a1sm7.jpg Tumblr m4qp3pJZkK1rwlbe2o1 500.jpg Fírnen Fírnen.JPG Firnen by Dyfcia001.jpg Firnen1.jpg Firnen 2.jpg Firnen 3.jpg Firnen 4.jpg Firnen 5.jpg Firnen6.jpg Shruikan Shruikan.png Shruikan.jpg Ostatni Smok Draco Draco_1.jpg Draco_2.jpg Drake OSNP3.jpg /gallery> Smoki z gier Pobrane_(4).jpg Pobrane_(3).jpg Pobrane_(2).jpg Pobrane_(1).jpg Pobrane.jpg Jak Wytresować Smoka Szczerbatek 15.jpeg Bezz b2.jpg Czkawka.szczerbaty.png How-to-train-your-dragon10101.jpg SZCZE.jpg SZCZERBA.jpg Tnf 5.JPG Toothles.png Toothless 20 by iceofwaterflock-d3ldncj.png Toothless by xx nightfurygirl xx-d5e0jnj.png Toothless-desktop-wallpaper-background-nightfury-toothless-wallpaper1.jpg -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-33059195-800-600.jpg Toothless-toothless-the-nightfury-28383371-413-253.png Toth x6.JPG Bez tytu u2.png Cielbu .gif Co 3.png Furia furii.png Jaka SWEET MORDECZKA!.png Ryuca wzywanie alfie.png Szczerbatek i Czkawka po ataku Valki Jak Wytrsowa Smoka 2.png Szczerbatek-3.gif T 3.JPG This is the end.png Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo9 1280.png Tumblr static tumblr static handing upsidedown.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h08m45s122.png Zly szczerbek.jpg Hakokieł Plik:Monstrous Nightmare.jpg Plik:Hakokieł 2.jpg Plik:Hakokieł 3.png Plik:Hakokieł 5.jpg Plik:Hakokieł 7.jpg Plik:Hakokieł 8.png Plik:Hakokieł 9.jpg Plik:Hakokieł 10.png Plik:Hakokieł 12.jpg Plik:Hakokieł 13.jpg Plik:Hakuś.jpg Plik:Hakokieł 4.jpg Plik:Hakokieł 6.jpg Plik:Hakokieł 11.jpg Chmuroskok Chmurek.jpg Chmurekjws2ivalka.gif Cloudjumperek.png Sweet przyjazn.jpg Cloudjumper 2 gif.gif 640px-RBXGIY9Kq-A.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 03.jpg Sztukamięs Sztukami_s_F2.png D406cafd1a8af130e8f9daebc87e7d4c.jpg Jws16.png Lawa_Sztukami_s.png Ledzik_przytula_Sztukami_s.png Sztukami_s.png Sztukami_s_(Gronkiel).jpg Sztukami_s_kategoria.png Sztukami_s2.jpg Wichura 1.jpeg 13313.png Astrid (4).png Astrid-stormfly-1-how-to-train-your-dragon.png ASWprofil.png Drag xmas img12.jpg Gift of the night fury astrid stormfly by sdk2k9-d5emzw5.jpg Gift1.png Gift16.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1472.jpg HICCSTRIDD.jpg Images 289.jpg Jws13.png Jws92.png Jws178.png Jws212.png Smok. miertnik.jpg Stormfly.png Strm 5.JPG Strm 14.JPG Tumblr mvp4l25uO41rrecxqo1 500.gif Vxvcx.jpg Wichura.jpg Wichura99.jpg Czerwona Śmierć Rd_5.jpg Red_Death.png Red_death_3.jpg Indeks01.jpg Wymyślone smoki Koszmar Nocy 51f861800fd4ca417a96d90d51a558a0-d2itg5t.jpg Księżyc_-_Wariant_12_-_Stadium_4.png Księżyc_-_Wariant_12_-_Stadium_5.png Nygsk4.png 35jlbwx.png 2mh63jn.png Sky!_Uśmiech_proszę_XD.jpg Skrzydlaty cień Skrzydlaty_cień.jpg Mroźnik Jadowity Mroznik-jadowity.png Strzelec Szybkoskrzydły Jajo.png Lodowiec Arktyczny Smocze_ja.jpg 0002.jpg Szybownik Czasu Ryysek.png SzybownikdlaTJ.jpg Szybownik_Czasu_dla_Kasi.png Szybownik_czasu.jpg Pokemony-Smoki Altaria Altaria.jpg Axew 030.jpg 250px-610Axew.png 250px-Iris Axew.png 20111113111757.png Aaax axew by psychoneropaperplane-d779btm.png Axew iris.png Axew.jpg Iris Axew.png Iris Axew debut.png Latest-1.png S Axew 8778.png Tumblr mopiveTBrC1s19dmjo1 500.gif Tumblr msoipjx6wk1rsrk2xo1 500 by ryanthescooterguy-d6p1c4a.gif Bagon 371.png Charizard 228px-Charizard anime.png 968full-charizard.jpg.png Char.png Charizard.png Charizard by izzyreddragon-d5gogvz.png.jpg Charizard wallpaper by luduie-d52u91a.jpg Charizard-charizard-29861872-500-375.png CharizardFinalXous2N.png Clark Charizard.png Latest-0.png Charmander Tumblr mjbd3puu9I1r84emlo1 500.gif 004 charmander 1st attempt sugimori style by white flame-d59zqwh.png 133d1295285908bec368f93e7ad98e68.jpg Aefawf.jpg As.gif Asfawfwd.jpg Charmander.jpg Charmander by xous54.png Indeks-0.jpg Jbajfd.jpg LJABC.jpg Segefefe.jpg SFsfdw.jpg|thumb Charmeleon 250px-005Charmeleon.png 005 charmeleon by trinitywolfdragon-d7rcq1d.png 005 charmeleon by meriimerodii-d3drddx.png 250px-Ash Charmeleon.png 250px-Red Charmeleon PO.png 2566a1c6-121e-4651-80a8-55dbbce90b2d.PNG Screenshot-3 9 2013-12 54 55-pm.png Deino Deino.jpg Deino2.jpg Deino3.png Deino5.jpg Deino6.jpg Deino4.Jpg Dragonite 149 dragonite by tails19950-d4aisag.png Dragonite_by_niveouslamia-d4visii.png Dragonite002.jpg Dragonite_by_xbluexaurax-d3l30zo.png Druddigon Druddigon.png Flygon 330Flygon.png Faxure 250px-Fraxure anime.png 611.png.png EP669 Axew y Fraxure.jpg EP762 Axew y Fraxure.png EP763 Fraxure usando golpe bis.png Fraxure.jpg Fraxure anime.png Fraxure Rock Smach.png Iris Fraxure school.png Garchomp Garchomp.png Giratina Images-3.jpg Gommy 704Gommy_XY_anime_2.png Groudon 383groudon.jpg Haxorus Tumblr mr4clyDEBW1sa13zpo1 500.gif Tumblr no074yBeIo1tza8huo6 500.gif YSEX4xX.gif C2D.gif 250px-612Haxorus.png 612Haxorus TCG Model.jpg 6959293 f520.jpg Brendan Haxourous.png Colress Haxorus.png EP696 Haxorus de Lirio.jpg EP696 Haxorus de Lirio usando golpe roca.png EP763 Haxorus de Lirio.png Favourite dragon type pokemon haxorus by kumata-d67tbvg.png Haxorus contra Dragonite.png Haxorus v 3 by xous54-d3i1yaq.png Hydreigon Hydreigon on nom nom nom by proelitezz-d4dsqa3.jpg Kyurem 7 1rcl9.jpg Latias 10-mega-latias-latios-art.jpg 7228630 orig.png| Latios i Latias Mega Latios and Mega Latias Trailer Anime.png|Mega Latios i Latias z Bianką i Lorenzem Tumblr lj3r7y89Mc1qhtqp3o1 500.gif Tumblr mf3qokCFAN1rp6axuo1 500.gif Pobrane.jpg 785002 1311695077623 full.png Lugia 249.png 249Lugia OS anime.png 1950816-silver lugia anime.png Images-0.jpg Lugia.png Soul silver box art lugia by twilightxwolf.png Noibat Noibat.png Rayquaza Rayquaza.png 250px-Rayquaza-ROSA.png Images (1).jpg Images-1.jpg Original.png P07 Rayquaza.jpg Rayquaza.jpg Rayquaza by himanuts-d4d1ia4.png Rayquaza Normal Version by Xous54.png Salamence Salamence.png Shelgon Sgelgon 01.png Shelgon 02.png Shelgon 03.jpg Shelgon 04.jpg Shelgon 05.jpg Shelgon 06.png Sliggo Sliggoo by theangryaron-d70ilxg.png Trapinch Th.jpg Tyranitar 250px-248Tyranitar.png Vibrava Vibrava.png Zekrom A6ecb3f9c074fb8bcc262d7b9e72f520.image.413x500.jpg Images-2.jpg Latest.jpg Zekrus.png Zekrom.jpg Zekrom-black.png Zweilous Zweilous.png Zygarde Zygarde 01.png Zygarde 02.png Zygarde 03.png Mitologia [[Hydra] Hydra_1.jpg Hydra_2.jpg Hydra_4.jpg Hydra.jpg Plik:Hydra_by_arvalis-d7pxmll.jpg Plik:515b4d75-b09a-45f3-8d26-8da998f4dce2.jpg Plik:2009-11-26(50991)_Hydra_monster_1.jpg Plik:Hydra_final_by_forrestimel-d7nij8s.png Plik:Hydra_Green.jpg Wyvern Wyvern_1.jpg Wyvern_2.jpg Wyvern_3.jpg Wyvern_4.jpg Wyvern.jpg Ladon Plik:Arthur-Rackham-Dragon-Ladon.jpg Plik:LadonGG.jpg Plik:Ladon_by_noveen-d65fmok.jpg Inne Smok Jaskiniowy Plik:Smok_jaskiniowy_2.jpg Plik:Smok_jaskiniowy_1.jpg Plik:Smok_jaskiniowy_4.jpg Plik:Smok_jaskiniowy_3.jpg Plik:Smok_jaskiniowy_5.jpg Plik:Smok_jaskiniowy_6.jpg Plik:Smok_jaskiniowy_7.jpg Smocze jaja Indeks0001.jpg 0002-1.jpg 0003.jpg 0004.jpg 0005.jpg Rise of berk Egg_Biter_Egg.png Images.18jpg.jpg Images.24jpg.jpg Images5.jpg Images6.jpg Images7.jpg Images8.jpg Images9.jpg Images10.jpg Images11.jpg Images12.jpg Images13.jpg Images14.jpg Images15.jpg Images16.jpg Images17.jpg Images19.jpg Images20.jpg Images21.jpg Images22.jpg Images23.jpg Images25.jpg Images26.jpg Images27.jpg 1indeks.jpg Indeks1.jpg Indeks2.jpg Indeks3.jpg Indeks4.jpg Leafy_Snaptrapper_Egg.jpg Stormcutter_Egg_02.png Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Smoki Żywiołów Kategoria:Pokemony- smoki Kategoria:Wymyślone Smoki Kategoria:Dziedzictwo Kategoria:Ostatni Smok Kategoria:Postaci z uniwersum Kategoria:Mitologia Kategoria:Anime